<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【悟歡】反叛與渴求 by serenadeinmorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262273">【悟歡】反叛與渴求</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn'>serenadeinmorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>曉A歡B / 與命運角力的少年</p><p>《他的特例》的番外，也可視作單篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Han Gyujin, Lee Dongyeol | Xiao/Lee Hwanhee</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【悟歡】反叛與渴求</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">01</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">門外響起急匆匆的敲門聲，李東烈不消多想就知道是誰，趕緊把宿舍的門打開，將有家不能歸的可憐小孩給放進來。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜在門後脫下鞋子，輕輕放在旁邊的鞋架上，脫下身上的大衣，扭過頭來看他，順口問了句：「在幹什麼？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「寫論文。你來這坐吧，我給你倒杯水。」他擱下手提電腦，拍了拍身旁的空位後，便踩著拖鞋離開沙發，挪往熱水壺處倒了杯溫水。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">返回原位時，他俯身把水杯放在桌上，眼角餘光瞥到少年未被領子擋住的一截鎖骨，沁出一點點的水珠，下意識問道：「熱嗎？」就要去拿空調的遙控器。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">話音落下，又覺得不太對勁。屋裏雖開著暖氣，窗外的雪卻是剛消融了沒幾天，路上的空氣還帶著絲絲寒意，透過大衣露出的縫隙鑽入，在人類脆弱的皮膚上打轉。對方身上的寒意尚未消散，總不能是熱得滲汗了吧。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">果然，李歡喜搖了搖頭。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">於是他把伸出去找遙控器的手收回，往下一坐，讓身體陷進沙發裏，一雙眼睛盯著螢幕那片白底黑字上，神思卻早就飄到旁邊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對方一個無意的抬手，淡淡的薄荷香傳來，他蹙起眉開口，胸腔間泛起一絲煩悶：「李歡喜，你身上怎麼沾了</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">的味道？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜的到來是臨時起意，在他的意料之外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一小時前，他的大腦還在與枯燥的參考資料作著鬥爭，對方突然給他傳了短信，只說今晚不能住在家裏，想來借住一宿。他二話不說就應下來，沒有多問。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但他現在才察覺到，</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">身上居然沾了</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">的氣味</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">這點讓他不住摩挲指間的皮膚，試圖壓下煩躁的情緒。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">短短時間內，不同的猜測已經在他腦中閃過。他太擅於想像了，譬如說，以為對方是被哪個</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">跟蹤狂纏住，又或是那個親戚哥哥把自己的</span>
  <span class="s2">O</span>
  <span class="s1">往家裏帶，一個身體接觸，讓濃烈的信息素蓋過對方身上自然的肥皂香氣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「這個，說來話長，」對方頓了頓，試探著指向一扇門，「要不我先去洗個澡？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜是知道他討厭信息素味道的，</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">的信息素尤甚。</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">聞不到信息素的味道，被他指出自己身上帶著氣味後，也沒多說什麼，熟練地從他的衣櫃中翻出衣服，便踩著噠噠噠的步子推開浴室的門，「咔嗒」一聲帶上門把，不消一會便傳來點點水聲，伴著敲打鍵盤的嗒嗒聲傳進他耳裏。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可真奇怪，剛才明明還能想到去找怎樣的參考資料，現在他只能乾瞪著論文題目，一個字都看不進去，腦裏只剩下朦朧隱約的流水聲，直到遠去的神緒隨著扭上水龍頭的「嘎吱」聲被拉回來。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">穿著寬鬆衛衣的人坐到他旁邊，身上的騰騰水霧與家中沐浴露的氣味撲面而來，他拿起水杯抿了幾口，把心中的躁動一壓再壓。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜語速很快，但他在多年相處之間早已適應，能捕捉到的關鍵有李歡喜和他親戚哥哥共同「作案」，把兩個人關在他房間裏，他在臨出門前還被哄了句「睡一覺就好了」，而這些話語指向的對象</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「奎珍哥？還有你哥的竹馬！？」李東烈不受控制地拔高了聲量，然後反應過來，抿起唇不再說話，心下一番較量，早就將論文題目拋到九霄雲外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真是無法相信，那個親戚哥哥為了促成「好事」，居然讓什麼都不知道的孩子幫著把人鎖起來。要是歡喜聽到什麼不該聽到的，肯定又得避著他好一會。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但他更無法相信，前陣子還會躲開女孩子們投來的目光，在麥克風前溫聲細語地讀投稿的奎珍哥，隨著性別的變化，似乎也朝典型的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">的方向靠攏。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">來說，喜歡上</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">似乎是必然的事。就像以前男女成雙成對，如今的</span>
  <span class="s2">AO</span>
  <span class="s1">也是成雙成對，由小到大，看著一對對牽起的手受到世人的祝福，唯獨他一人，帶著滋長的情愫被排除在外。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他開始不太能聞信息素的氣味，在意識到那是世界為他套上的枷鎖以後。然而，只要是有人的地方便能動用嗅覺，長久以來，他的活動範圍通常只在</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">聚集的地方，或是更狹窄</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">李歡喜和韓奎珍的身側。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">沒有信息素，只有衣服容易沾上氣味，只要不總是挨著李歡喜，大部分時間都不會聞到什麼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜這個人吧，身上總是帶著零食香氣的，偶爾是甜膩的曲奇與糖果，偶爾是酸辣的調味粉。每每被他逮到，不情不願地拿出藏好的零食，指尖輕觸一下，細微的電流竄過，摟過零食便匆匆收手，成功避過對方那遲鈍的感覺。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那不是信息素的氣味，而他對那氣味與氣味的主人的喜愛是無法抑制的。高中時經常黏在一起，都到了被叫成「連體嬰」的程度，他依舊不願撒手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不僅不願撒手，還要擄獲對方的全副心思，讓對方一離開他就會覺得不自在。這不，對方的指節小心翼翼地扯上他的衣袖，問道：「東烈啊，你還好吧？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他這才反應過來，歛去眼中寒霜與火交疊的光，按了按腦門：「我能有什麼事啊。你先睡吧，我還得忙一陣子。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">不能嚇著對方，他得耐心。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">02</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「又來到這裡，哥有沒有勾起一點回憶？」撇過正在廚房翻找的身影，李東烈收回目光，托著腮去看對面的人，酒精阻斷了判斷力的運作，他只看見對方輕蹙雙眉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你醉得不輕啊，要不跟歡喜出去散步，醒個酒吧？」韓奎珍真是拿這個弟弟沒轍。之前他跟高敏秀也是不得已佔用歡喜的房間，歡喜都沒什麼反應，這人倒是急著護短。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他是在李東烈成年以後才發現的，當意識昏沉、理性弦斷時，狼隻便會撕開最後一層偽裝，本來藏在語氣、眼裏的刀子泛出冷光，直指別人的咽喉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">這種情況，在牽涉到關於李歡喜的事時尤甚，他神經再大條也能猜出當中的彎繞。長大前如膠似漆的人，其中一個長大後表面上一派嫌棄，卻從不真正拒絕另一個孩子的親近，而在背地裏亮出刀劍，把對方牢牢保護起來，也禁錮起來。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可太執著了。他在心裏嘆息，酒杯剛送到嘴邊，便聞得叮咚一聲門鈴，他急忙著起身去迎，也不顧身後少年沉下來的臉色。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「怎麼過來了？你忙了一天多累啊，還來聽我們在這吵鬧。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">高敏秀笑了笑，先把手裏的飯盒放到鞋櫃上，才脫下大衣掛好，「鎮赫來讓我看著點，別到幾天後回來，住的地方都被拆了。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">韓奎珍看了裏頭的人一眼，李東烈不知何時離開座位，跟著李歡喜在廚房搗鼓，隱約傳來幾聲爭吵，他覺得親戚哥哥說的可能性也不是沒有。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">此刻的廚房可謂熱鬧，兩個小孩擠在冰箱前，李東烈伸長手便往冷藏格裏翻，搬開一袋袋的食物，語氣帶上了幾分懷疑：「呀李歡喜，你是忘記自己吃掉了吧？沒看見啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">旁邊的大孩子馬上嚷嚷：「我哪有！是它真的消失了！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「行了行了，吵得我耳朵疼。」李東烈空出一隻手去捂耳朵，再翻了幾下，「可真的沒有啊，要不現在去買？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「那你陪我去。」手指搭上他的衣角，輕輕拉了拉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他感覺自己的心都要化了，就因為這兩根輕拉著他衣服，也拉扯著他心上弦線的手指。可臉上還得不動聲色，帶著幾分嫌棄地應著「知道了」，並肩穿過客廳，在經過那對剛碰頭的戀人時瞥了一眼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他迎上的是高敏秀似笑非笑的目光，「去散步嗎，慢走。」就好像已經融入他們之中似的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他頓住，張了張嘴卻沒出聲，只是輕輕點了下頭。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「請慢走。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">提著膠袋走出超市門口，李東烈看向剛伸出的手，翻出冰淇淋交到對方手裏，再確認一遍：「還有東西要買嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">手指拆著包裝，李歡喜的雙眼卻在遊移，忽地道：「對了！要不要去書店逛逛</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">」語氣摻雜了顯而易見的慌張。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我們從來都不看書。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「那麼，我們去練歌房吧！東烈你也很久沒去了吧？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他挑了挑眉，在對方要拉住他去看練歌房前，按住對方的手，「你不想回去嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜的眼裏都染上了慌亂：「不是，奎珍哥跟敏秀哥不是那種關係嗎，打擾他們不太好吧？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他手上的力道緊了緊，輕笑一聲：「李歡喜，你真的很不擅長撤謊。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">是他說得太直白了嗎？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">兩人走在回去的路上，李歡喜低垂著頭，伸腳踢著眼前的小石子，也不知道是不是惱他剛才說的話</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">李東烈正這樣想著，旁邊卻傳來一句囁嚅。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">奎珍哥這麼快就找到戀人了，東烈你也很快會離開我的吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他轉頭去看，冰淇淋的包裝落進垃圾桶，對方收回手，依舊低垂著長長的睫毛，盯緊了腳下的倒影。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">03</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜有個無法與親近之人言說的祕密，可藏著真心的匣頂沒蓋牢，祕密的一部分悄然鑽出。而與這個祕密有關的另一個人，正從身側注視著他，「我不會的。」聲音很輕，卻異常地堅定。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對方又補上一句：「不會離開你的，我們都認識多少年了啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可是，李東烈是</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">啊。</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">和</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">是天作之合，生來便是</span>
  <span class="s2">A</span>
  <span class="s1">的鎮赫哥早就找到了戀人，就連半途成為</span>
  <span class="s2">A</span>
  <span class="s1">的奎珍哥，如今身側也有敏秀哥，那麼，離東烈與他不認識的</span>
  <span class="s2">O</span>
  <span class="s1">攜手而行的日子還會遠嗎？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他無法想像那天的到來。他無法想像，自己要怎麼才能笑嘻嘻地祝福對方：你終於也長大了啊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他與李東烈是一對竹馬。他記得拉住沉默寡言的小怪胎跑進公園的那些日子，記得在他丟三落四時從旁邊遞來文具課本的那些日子，記得對方向他抱怨身邊太嘈雜的時候，更記得晚霞垂落，卻在昏暗之中悄悄喘著熱氣的少年。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他匆匆跑過長廊，也不顧會不會撞到人，直接奔往醫療室拿抑制劑，又跑回教室遞到對方掌心。掌心是溫熱的，飛過的紅霞在臉上留下了蹤跡，水潤的雙眸輕垂，空蕩的教室裏只有錫紙翻動的聲響。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「東烈你</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">是</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">啊。」他盤腿坐在對方跟前，等待著藥效發揮作用。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「嗯，前幾天才知道，沒想到易感期來得這麼快。」李東烈扭開旁邊放著的水，直到最後一滴都倒到口中才放下塑料瓶，整理好稍為散亂的衣服。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那天是一根分界線，把</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">和</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">分得清清楚楚，他們沿著這根線的反方向，暗暗解開與對方親密無間的關係。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">都是成熟的精英，對方在一眨眼間便長大了，不再耍賴撒嬌，身邊不知何時圍了一群人。對方離開教室時，他能聽見女生在低聲討論：「東烈君最近變得好帥啊，果然是</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha......</span>
  <span class="s1">」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">明明不是</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">會更好的。</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">的身邊充滿了阿諛奉承，充滿了只以性別去判斷個體的人，卻把他的真心推開，不讓他在那個新群體間佔有一席之地。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他們與奎珍哥吃飯，不知談到了什麼話題，他們異口同聲地反駁，哥懵了一瞬，繼而笑著說「你們是連體嬰嗎」。他心底本是有點喜悅的，旁邊的少年卻更激烈地反駁，那些否定的字眼如同澆在他身上的一盤涼水。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「什麼連體嬰啊，明明眼耳口鼻都不一樣！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">討厭與他扯上關係嗎？看著卻不盡是如此，只是世界的齒輪轉動，把他們推至兩極。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">學年的末尾，他搶過對方手上的試卷，控制不住自己的聲量：「這些都是什麼啊！？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對方看著窗外，任由彩霞拂過他的臉龐，聲音裏帶著輕顫：「歡喜啊，我們扯平了，誰都沒有比誰更優秀。所以</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">你理理我吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那時候，他正與對方漸行漸遠，空著的位置由新結識的朋友所填上。可是，幾張劃得鮮紅的試卷，一聲低低的懇求，就能令他回頭，義無反顧地奔往對方身邊，一直留到現在。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">畢竟，那是東烈唯一一次先向他低頭。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但現實最喜歡給人一記重拳。第一次看到韓奎珍和高敏秀在一起的畫面時，李東烈說他們帶著薄荷咖啡的味道；只有他，無論見過多少遍，即使撲到奎珍哥身上，也是什麼都聞不到。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那就是他倆的差別，兩個不同世界的差別。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他只是一個平庸的</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">，無法對高高在上的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">說：我想與你私奔，在第三個無人的世界裏相愛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">首先鑽進耳裏的是淅瀝淅瀝的雨聲。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在白茫之間睜眼，發現自己躺的床上比平日擠迫得多，稍別過頭，能看見旁邊的少年赤著上半身，把他的腰摟得死緊，估計又把他當成那些軟茸茸的玩偶了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">酥麻感爬上脊骨，他險些彈起來，顧不得對方還在夢裏嘟囔，便把人給拍醒：「喂，你怎麼睡在這？」聲音帶著酒灼後的沙啞與無力。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">腦袋傳出尖銳的痛，他不得不停下動作，先捂住頭。他到底是喝了多少啊，把回去以後發生過的事都忘得一乾二淨了！</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「唔，」他腰上的力度一鬆，毛茸茸的頭髮在身旁磨蹭，能聽見李東烈帶著起床氣的嗓音，「你知道你昨天晚上都做了什麼嗎，讓我再睡一會</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他還真不知道。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一番洗漱，在微波爐運作的時候從藥櫃裏翻出解酒藥，和著熱好的早飯與水一起吞進肚子裏。直到窩在沙發上，腦袋依舊一片空白，不時浮現剛才看到的畫面，那單薄身軀上流暢的肌肉線條成為翩翩的聯想，又被他紅著臉揮去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">瘦削的身影掠過視線，他這才後知後覺地拿出盒飯，放進微波爐裏。水聲在遠處流過，在「叮」的一聲落下的同時戛然而止，李東烈從衛生間探出頭來：「有早飯啊？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「熱過的盒飯。」他翻出叉勺，放在蓋子上，端到中途就被拿過去，開了盒飯，留下他一人在對面局促不安，「東烈啊，我昨晚到底都幹什麼了</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「唔，」李東烈看了他一眼，把充分咀嚼的飯菜嚥下，「你親了我啊，還拽著不讓我走。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">04</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我沒親你！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看著眼前的人馬上叫嚷起來，臉龐在以肉眼可見的速度變紅，李東烈笑了：「明明都忘了，卻能這麼快否定啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">擅自撥動他的心弦，到頭來卻忘掉自己做過的事，還要倔強地否定他的話。對方的無知於他未免有些殘忍，雖然也很可愛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他沒有誆李歡喜。散步回來以後，對方拿了罐酒就開喝，看來心情比散步前還要鬱悶；喝也就罷了，還醉得神智不清，直到奎珍哥要離開時還死拽著他不放，讓他白遭那兩人帶著笑意的目光洗禮。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你就留下唄，明天也不用上課。」韓奎珍是這麼說的，但他清楚看見對方一背過身就笑得肩膀都在抖的姿態。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">高敏秀看起來要冷靜多了，就是喜歡一針見血：「歡喜這麼黏你，不高興嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">你們趕快回家卿卿我我去！」他不想跟這兩個人說話了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">門被輕手輕腳地關上，他垂眼去看正靠在他肩膀上，眼裏焦距模糊的少年，對方似是感覺到什麼，輕抬眼睫，隨著湊近的臉龐的是充盈鼻腔的酒氣，還有唇上軟糖般溫和的觸感。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">！？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他後知後覺地退開，對方身上沒了依靠，落在毛絨絨的沙發上，卻伸出一隻手，準確地拽住他的衣角。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">「</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">從記憶中抽身，他拿過旁邊的杯子，讓溫水潤了潤喉嚨，也好讓動作掩飾亂瞟的視線，「你發起酒瘋來真了不得，下回喝酒還是別叫上我了。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">雖然說，對方的嘴唇真的很軟，平日的潤唇膏沒白塗</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">不對，別想了東烈啊。他險些就要拍上自己的腦門。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜還是一臉的不信，但紅暈已經爬上臉頰：「我怎麼可能親你！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想著再拌嘴下去也沒有意義，他擺了擺手，「行吧，那就沒有。我也該回去了</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">」正要轉身，卻聽見對方小聲的囁嚅。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">我明明知道</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">和</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">是不會在一起的，明知道不會得到回應，怎麼還會親你呢。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他瞪圓的目光落在對方臉上，移到軟滑的薄唇，手指攥緊又鬆開，還是抓住對方的肩膀，把自己的唇湊了上去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">從分化成</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">開始，他經常會被問到：你明明這麼帥氣，怎麼身邊還沒有</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">呢？若是更熱情的，甚至會充當媒人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沒人知道他並不喜歡</span>
  <span class="s2">Omega</span>
  <span class="s1">。不是天生的排斥，而是心裏僅有的位置被一個</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">佔領，他無法接受所謂「浪漫」的</span>
  <span class="s2">AO</span>
  <span class="s1">戀，無法接受自己會被信息素吸引的本能，只想不顧一切，飛奔去擁住他所愛的人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但他不可以，因為</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">和</span>
  <span class="s2">Beta</span>
  <span class="s1">的關係不為世所容，且不堪一擊；因為他身邊總有些趨炎附勢的庸俗人等，他只能把對方越推越遠，不讓那些膚淺的思想污染對方純粹的想法</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">到頭來還是他先嫉妒，低聲挽留離他越來越遠的心上人。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然後裝作什麼都沒有發生，繼續披著「朋友」的皮囊，名正言順地留在對方身邊。只要不捅破那層窗户紙，他便能一直悄悄當著對方的騎士，防止任何圖謀不軌的人接近。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可是，從一成不變的壓抑當中，綠苗子悄然鑽出，用突如其來的希望扼住了他的理性。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">要被情緒的浪潮淹沒了。他放開對方，強撐著逐漸朦朧的神智，「歡啊，你就這麼喜歡我嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在弦斷前一刻，他清楚看見垂著的頭輕點了下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">我也喜歡你，真的。」他的聲音小了下去，撩開對方的髮尾，吻上白皙的頸項。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">05</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李歡喜披上衣服，循著性急的門鈴走到玄關，正要扭開門把，外面的人卻先說話：「等等，不用開門，我就是想確認一下</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「是？」他攥緊身上的一排鈕扣。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「剛才這裏的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">信息素很強烈來著，沒事吧？需要抑制劑嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">燙人的熱度爬上臉頰，他連忙否認，也顧不得自己的音量：「不不，沒事的！那是我朋友，他現在好多了！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">外面的人呼了一口氣，禮貌地寒喧幾句，腳步便遠去了。他下意識地撫上刺痛的後頸，上面有幾圈混亂之中蓋下的齒痕，明明他沒有腺體，被本能驅使著的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">卻偏執地要注入信息素，他差點被咬昏。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最後是沒有得到信息素安撫的對方先昏了過去，徒留他與一身無力感。他身上沒有信息素，對方再喜歡他，本能也得不到安撫，只會不停釋出信息素，一直處於神經緊繃的狀態。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可是，他不想放手。至今為止，他為了能一直黏著對方，無論因為什麼而吵架，轉眼都還是老樣子黏上去，低聲下氣地請求對方的原諒</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">為了挽留，要他做到那個地步也是輕而易舉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只要能夠挽留對方。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他就這樣坐在落地窗前，看著沒打算停下的雨，直到氣息觸碰到脊骨，激起一陣顫慄，貼近的軀體上還帶著殘餘的熱度與汗味，輕輕環抱住他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">頸後的皮膚被手指輕輕摩挲，由說話時吐出的氣息拂過，「歡啊，這很痛吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">嗯，很痛。」他下意識縮了縮肩膀，「可是，這點還可以忍受。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">氣息稍離，他轉過頭去，看到對方手裏正拿著一支藥膏。年輕的</span>
  <span class="s2">Alpha</span>
  <span class="s1">手指沾了藥，打著圈地塗在咬痕上，聲音放得很輕：「你也長大了啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你哪來的藥膏？」他決定轉移話題。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我剛打電話想問奎珍哥他們怎麼處理，結果他們說把藥膏放進第二個抽屜裏了。真是，有種被擺了一道的感覺</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">」碎碎念也逐漸消停。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">藥膏為指尖的高溫所化開，後頸火辣辣的痛被清涼所替代，他正出神，便聽見手指的主人說話，語氣像卑微的哀求：「歡，不要離開我。」也像極了外頭的雨。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他釋然，往後挪了挪，落入對方的懷裏，難得地放輕聲音：「那你也不要離我而去。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">幾天後，接到他吵鬧得差點把錄音棚掀了的質問時，韓奎珍笑得很解氣：「那是回禮啊，畢竟你當初也把門反鎖了。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「不是，那你們怎麼知道的？簡直要起雞皮疙瘩了。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「因為在特殊時期，狼會比平日更護著幼崽啊。我們只是以防萬一，替你們準備好而已。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">狼？他滿腹疑惑正要問，身旁的人卻忽地打了個冷顫，戳他的手指移往棚外的身影。陰影中一雙發著精光的眼睛像盯準獵物的狼，激得他心裏發毛，再定睛一看：「啊，是東烈。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「好了，叛逆期的孩子快走吧，別礙著我收拾。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">髮頂被敷衍地輕拍幾下，他背上挎包，甫推開門，空出的手就被體溫覆住。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李東烈看了眼他身後的錄音棚，「奎珍哥說什麼了？」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「</span>
  <span class="s2">......</span>
  <span class="s1">沒什麼，我們去吃飯吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他好像有點理解「狼」的意思了。不過，他倒也甘願當那隻「幼崽」，全盤接受對方帶給他的一切，即使是傷痕。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">因為他們渴求著彼此。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>